The Fox and The Terrier
by luxy27
Summary: "Wow" she breathed "it's amazing! But why?""It's my patronous" he replied. Hermione tries to escape her life but ends up finding a new one...


**The Fox and the Terrier**

It was funny she had always thought that they would get married; she thought that he was the 'one'. But now…well she didn't know what she thought. The worst betrayal wasn't from him, in her heart of hearts she had known what was going on, turning a blind eye to her brain and pretending all was well. The tears ran down her face. Dripping onto the photo of the three of them laughing and joking in a rare moment of pure happiness. She choked back a sob. The real betrayal was from Harry he had known and he had kept it from her.

* * *

_Hermione stretched and rose from her desk, flipping the folder shut she wandered over to Harry's cubical_

"_Hey Harry, do you know where Ron is?"_

"_Ahh ah no, no I don't"_

"_I was going to see if he wanted to get lunch with me" she contemplated for a moment "do you think he went home for lunch?"_

"_No he definitely didn't go home"_

"_Well there's no harm in checking just apparate there apparate back" she frowned at him "Harry are you alright you're acting a little…odd"_

"_No no I'm I'm fine, I just know Ron's not at your the apartment"_

"_Well ill check just in case"_

"_I don't think you should"_

"_Why are you pushing this?" Hermione asked suspiciously_

"_I'm not!"_

_She stared at him as if trying to figure him out. She shrugged it off and apparated to her apartment. Automatically she knew something was off. Pulling out her wand she advanced cautiously down the corridor. the moaning grew louder peering in through the bedroom door she felt her heart shatter and in the split second between her seeing them and them seeing her she knew she wasn't going to let herself cry in front of him._

_Ron gasped from the bed _

"_Hermione?"_

"_Save your explanations, get out both of you. Now" _

_She spat the words at them her voice cold and hard. But the minute they apparated away she crumbled to the ground. Sobs filled the room and tears cascaded down her cheeks._

* * *

She felt trapped her animal instinct was to get away, and she did. Clutching her wand she apparated not quite knowing where she was headed and not really caring either. At the last moment her fingers let go, and in an empty room a cracked photograph lay abandoned on the floor.

Hermione travelled for months, never staying in one place for very long and never knowing where she was headed next. For once Hermione let fate control where she was going. She was seeing the world like she'd never seen it before, she stayed away from England though, she knew Ron and Harry would be looking for her, but she couldn't face either of them. She continued this lifestyle until one day she found herself at the edge of a woods staring down at a picturesque little town. She realised where she was, Glendlough, it was an Irish wizarding village, slowly and stumbling a little, she made her way down the hill and headed towards the inn.

Entering the 'Shamrock' Hermione made her way over to the bar.

"Fire whisky please" she murmured. Suddenly and incredulous voice from in front of her spoke

"Hermione?"

"Seamus?"

She hadn't expected to find anyone she knew here, but it was kind of obvious, Seamus was an Irish wizard and she was in an Irish wizarding town.

"What are you doing here?" his question stopped her train of thoughts

"Well I'm planning on staying here for a bit."

They both noticed her obvious avoidance of the question. Seamus took in her appearance from her dishevelled clothes to her world weary face.

"Hermione what happened?" not waiting for an answer he continued

"Come on come with me"

He led her into a private parlour, with a bright fire and comfy seats.

"Tell me what happened; get it all off your chest"

She stared at him attempting to gauge his reasons for asking.

"I want to help"

Haltingly and staring into her lap the entire time she began.

"I don't know what you know about mine and Ron's breakup, but a few months ago I went home at lunch to find Ron and caught him cheating on me with Lavender." tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"But before I left the office Harry told me he wasn't there and tried to stop me going. He knew about them and he was covering for them. I just can't face going back."

Seamus banged his fist on the table making it jump and sending a jug of water down his front. But he didn't notice.

"You deserve better than him Hermione, he's a lying piece of scum, both of them are."

Hermione wondered why he cared so much. Smiling properly for the first time since that day she pointed out his wet top.

"You should probably take that off before you get a chill."

Grinning ruefully he tugged off the sopping wet t shirt, as he pulled it over his head Hermione took in his body which she had to admit was nice. Her eyes were drawn to a tattoo of an orange fox on his lower torso it leapt and jumped about. He caught her staring and grinned she blushed and smiled _again_.

"Wow" she breathed "it's amazing! But why?"

"It's my patronus" he replied

Moving forward she placed her fingers on it lightly tracing the image she felt the magic twist beneath her fingers. She could also feel his soft smooth skin. Suddenly she realised how close they were and looking up she locked eyes with him. Gazing into the depths of his soul she thought that maybe Ron wasn't the one for her after all. then his lips met hers and they were kissing gently and caressingly his arms encircling her, pulling her close, hers wrapped round his neck.

the choice between a fox or a terrier was easy.

**A/N: In case you wanted to know I got my idea for this fic from Deathly Hallows on page 521 (specific much!) when Harry, Ron and Hermione can't fight the dementors Luna Ernie and Seamus cast patronuses and I assume Seamus' is the fox coz of the order of names and the patronus order. Plus I reckon it suits him! also Ron's patronus is a terrier hence the last line. :-) **


End file.
